kids_wb_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
WB Talk
WB Talk is an American news satire radio series, airing on Kids' WB Radio since TBD 1995. Synopsis Looney Tunes characters Bugs and Daffy host a radio news show where the latest events around the WarnerVerse are reported in a satirical way. Characters Anchors * Bugs Bunny (voiced by Billy West until 2006, Joe Alaskey from 2000 until his death in 2016, Jeff Bergman from 2016 until 2020 and Eric Bauza afterwards) - the primary anchor of the show who tries to retain his patience while dealing with several troubles during the broadcast. * Daffy Duck (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker until 1997, Joe Alaskey from 1997 until his death in 2016, Jeff Bergman from 2017 until 2020 and Eric Bauza afterwards) - Bugs' co-anchor who often makes sarcastic remarks about latest events and usually gets into trouble. Correspondents/staff * Lola Bunny (voiced by Kath Soucie) - Bugs' love interest and the program's main female correspondent since 1998 who often makes some sarcastic comments about TBD. * Tina Russo Duck (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - Daffy's love interest and the most recent addition to the cast, joining the crew in 2014 as TBD. * Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen until 2011 and again from 2017 afterwards and Joe Alaskey until his death in 2016) - the program's most recurring correspondent who occasionally serves as TBD. * Petunia Pig '(voiced by Grey Griffin until 2004, Jennifer Hale from 2004 until 2016 and Jessica DiCicco from 2016 afterwards) - Porky's love interest who served as the show's main female correspondent until Lola's introduction in 1998, often providing comments about TBD. * '''Sylvester the Cat '(voiced by Bill Farmer until 1997, Joe Alaskey from 1997 until his death in 2016 and Jeff Bergman afterwards) - TBD * '''Tweety Bird (voiced by Bob Bergen afterwards, Joe Alaskey from 1997 until his death in 2016 and Jeff Bergman from 2017 until 2020) - TBD * Speedy Gonzales (voiced by Joe Alaskey until his death in 2016 and Carlos Alazraqui afterwards) - TBD * Granny (voiced by June Foray until 2014 and again from 2016 until her death in 2017 and Candi Milo from 2014 until 2016 and again from 2018 afterwards) - a gentle old woman who TBD. * Foghorn Leghorn (voiced by Greg Burson until 1996, Bill Farmer from 1996 afterwards and Jeff Bennett from 2008 until 2016) - a loud-mouthed correspondent who often annoys the hosts by TBD. * The Tasmanian Devil (voiced by Jim Cummings afterwards and Dee Bradley Baker from 1996 until 1997) - TBD * Wile E. Coyote (voiced by Maurice LaMarche from 1995 until 2010 and again from 2016 afterwards, Joe Alaskey from 1997 until 1998 and James Arnold Taylor from 2010 until 2016) - TBD * The Road Runner (vocal effects by Paul Julian for his death in 1995, Frank Welker from 1995 afterwards and Dee Bradley Baker from 1996 until 1997) - an incredibly fast roadrunner who only communicates through "beep-beep" and TBD. * Pepé Le Pew (voiced by Maurice LaMarche until 2000, Joe Alaskey from 2000 until his death in 2016, Jeff Bergman from 2017 until 2020 and Eric Bauza afterwards) - a French-accented skunk who TBD. * Penelope Pussycat (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - a striped female cat who TBD. * Elmer Fudd (voiced by Greg Burson until 1996 and Billy West afterwards) - one of the show's correspondents who usually tries to hunt down Bugs and Daffy while TBD. * Yosemite Sam (voiced by Maurice LaMarche until 2010 and again from 2017 afterwards, Jim Cummings from 1996 until 2014, Bill Farmer from 1996 until 1997, Jeff Bennett from 2002 until 2003 and Joe Alaskey from 2010 until his death in 2016) * Marvin the Martian (voiced by Bob Bergen until 1997, Joe Alaskey from 1997 until his death in 2016 and Eric Bauza afterwards) - an alien invader who TBD. Recurring segments * General Talk - a segment where the characters discuss about the latest updates in the WarnerVerse. * 50/50 - a segment where the crew discusses about a certain theme that is TBD. * The Weather - TBD * Bugs Bunny's Rabbit Bucket - TBD from 2000-2006 * Yosemite Sam's Money Takedown - TBD from 2002-2014 * Trivia * Each episode lasts for seven minutes, airing in a weekday basis. * This marks the first occasion where Joe Alaskey voiced Bugs Bunny. * Following the incorporation of Turner Broadcasting System into Time Warner in 1996, Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network characters started to make appearances on it as well. Category:American radio series Category:Warner Bros. Category:Kids' WB Category:Radio Category:1995 Category:Mason Brands' ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas